Semper Fidelis
by Zilent1
Summary: [Prequel to Tier] Anothers cries in the night draws a Gundam pilot from his slumber. What exactly is he thinking when he goes to comfort? -Shounen-ai-


[**Title:**] Semper Fidelis  
[**Author:**] _Zilent1_  
[**Pairings:**] ?+5, mentioned 2+5 [**Warnings:**] Yaoi, slight OOC  
[**Disclaimer:**] I don't own the G-boys.  
  


His agonising cry echoes through the adjoining wall that separates him from me. To hear it makes my heart break. I have no idea what he dreams...or remembers but I wont let him suffer on his own. I am thankful that others are not here, as I have no idea what they would say or do in the morning, and I know he is one to deny things he deems as weaknesses. Another cry and I am out of bed and out the door as quick as a flash. But my strength seems to fail me once I make it outside his closed door; my hand freezes over the door know and my body temporarily shuts down. As the internal battle between heart and mind rages, my external instincts pick up silence. Not a sound. He has stopped the loud cries, for now. The uneasy silence hangs in the air and I am poised right in the middle of it.

_Like the calm before the storm._

As I move my hand away and my head droops slightly in defeat, distressed curses ring through my ears. Then the whimpers start - quiet at first then louder. Without consultation, the door quietly opens and my lithe form quietly walks over to the bed. Unsure of what to do, I look down at the whimpering mess of my affections. He doesn't know I feel this way about him, maybe he'll never know. Never - such a long time. Staring at the struggling boy tangled in his sheets I realise I don't know him as well as I thought I did. Just as I thought I had him figured out, this happens and suddenly I am thrust back into the world of unknown.

_Back to square one._

The whimpering turns into sobs and that's when I gather him in my arms, cradling him like a baby. Strange thing is, he doesn't wake. Settling onto the disarrayed bed, I rearrange him so his head rests on my arm, the other arm draped protectively over his waist. Almost instinctively he curls in closer and clutches at my chest. My heart is soaring. But his nightmare still plagues him and he cries onto my chest. Holding him closer, I whisper quiet words of calmness. His sobs are subdued but the tears keep on falling. Even as the wetness seeps through my top and onto my chest, the calm words escape my mouth like a breeze. As he drifts back into calmness, he whispers one word that shatters my heart completely.

"Duo." 

_I guess this is one mission I've failed completely._

He thinks I'm _him_. I fall back into the abyss of despair because of a love I will never have. It hurts me so. It pains me deeply and I am unsure whether I will be the same again. Duo has been on his mission for almost a week now. No wonder he thinks I'm him.

_The chasm of empty emotions has reopened._

No contact for so long, no wonder he so willing cries to me; lets me hold him. It's a mistaken identity and that hurts. Staring down at the sleeping form in my arms, I wish this moment would last forever, bitter emotions aside. His black hair splashes against my arm and his shoulders, his bronze skin contrasting against my tan - even if I can't see it within the darkness. A cloud moves across the sky and a faint crack of light from the waxing moon peaks through a slit in the curtains, casting its light an inch from his face. I laugh silently. The moonlight thing has always been overly clichéd, but it just seems so ironic - I am the moonlight that has missed its target, while the darkness has him entirely.

_Just a faint crack of light._

With my free hand I run my hands through his raven locks before gently caressing his face. Making its way under his chin, I tilt it back lovingly, while thoughts of what it would be like to kiss him run through my head. As I bend my head down, the sounds of an engine cutting off and a door opening, I quickly yet gently place the Chinese boy back onto the bed and flee the room.

_Behold the darkness in which the light retreats._

The same time I left the room, that slit of moonlight clouded over and darkness consumed the room...and the boy.

Shinigami's back. 

_And the Perfect Soldier recoils._

  
**Finis**  
  
  
R+R please :) 


End file.
